fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Zilla
The Fear of the Unknown We came from ocean and one day shall return to it. The ocean encompasses us all, whether your landlocked or near the ocean its surrounds us all. In total the earth is about eighty percent water. Since the ocean makes up so much of the earth why have we try to explore it to its fullest depths? To put it simply like all things it’s because we fear it. Man has an inherent fear of the unknown and will always fear the unknown, it’s a biological trait instilled us through the process of the evolution. If this is true what made such a horrible impact in our past that its still unconsciously remembered today through that trembling feeling when one glances at the open expanse of blank nothingness called the ocean. No one knows the whole truth but our subconscious paints dastardly portraits of what might hide in those unfathomable depths. Many have claimed to have seen things in that dark water but no definitive evidence has ever been produced besides first hand accounts of men who’s sanity seemed to be rung out like a dirty hand towel. Henry Armitage, a professor at Miskatonic University in Arkham provided one such account. He claimed that he was contacted by a quaint boy from a back water town just north of Arkham regarding a very strange book that one his comrades had recovered while in a remote area of China. The boy whom Armitage stated sounded very hoarse somewhere between a child and a growling animal. Armitage continued and stated that the boy asked if he could come to the university to review the book and its contents. The professor seeing no reason not to let the hoarse sounding boy see the strange book so they arranged a meeting for the next evening. As the hollowed sun came to its fringed position in the west the cusp of twilight began to rise upon Miskatonic University. As Armitage watched the sun set and twilight rise a shadowy figure slowly strolled toward the main gate of Miskatonic University. As this figured neared the gate the huge black guard dog began to bay as though it was a feral animal. Once the figure had clasped the gate and began to open it, the guard slowly began to paw the dirt and slowly recede into the darkness of twilight. As the event unfolded in front of Armitage he began to see the shadowy figure outline seem to flash and become more veiled in the darkness that beseeched the university. Once the shadowy figure had cleared main gate he strolled towards Armitage, as this happened Armitage felt his muscles freeze and his hair stand on end. As the shadowy figured neared Armitage he heard a hoarse sound coming from the figure. Armitage couldn’t make out if it was a language or the figure breathing, but it sounded almost like a combination with English and some primal native language that used very guttural sounds. As Armitage stood looking at the mysterious figure, it final came into focus. It was a young man who looked about the age of twenty-five with a very tall stature. As he walked one could clearly see the figure had a very strange gait. It looked as though his right leg was significantly longer than his left. Along with this his other feature were in similar disarray. From his chinless face that looked almost goatish to his strange long fingers. As Armitage stood in fear and wonder he saw the shadowy figure started to flash in and out of sight almost as though a blanket of darkness was being draped over the figure then ripped off. Then he heard that guttural uttering coming from the shadowy figure. As it loomed over Armitage he felt his vision slip and his mind start to fret and wander and then nothing but strange black vividness that seemed so familiar yet so distinctly not. -Phillip Major